mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows/@comment-24394623-20151017181024
Meh. I don't know why people love this episode so much, it kinda felt very empty and some parts were just filler. My entire explanation to this episode was already written on Equestria Daily, so I won't type it all over again. Anyways, this is my ratings for the episodes: The Cutie Map: Great, but doesn't have the magic all the other major openers/finales had. Extra relevant with the addition of the Map. Castle Sweet Castle: Very touching, I love it. Kinda relevant to the plot because it introduces the Golden Oak Chandelier. Bloom and Gloom: I like it, but not like the others. Not so relevant, only to teach a lesson and fulfill the "Luna dream visits" arc. Tanks for the Memories: Like it, but Rainbow kinda felt out of character and the episode had no point at all, seeing how it is warm again in the next episodes. Appleoosa's Most Wanted: Felt really boring to me. No relevance at all. Make New Friends but Keep Discord: I like the humor but I don't think it is as much fantastic as people say it is. Introduced Tree Hugger, but she feels exclusive for this episode. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone: I like this episode a lot for Gilda's redemption and also Pinkie + Rainbow episode. A little relevant unless we see Gilda again soon. Slice of Life: I like it, but all the fanservice make it look more like a brony special than an actual plot-related episode. The only change was Cranky and Matilda's marriage, but they were all lovely with eachother before. Princess Spike: Another "Spike-feels-important-then-f***s-everything-up-and-then-is-forgiven-only-to-do-it-all-over-again" kind episode. No relevance at all to the plot. Party Pooped: I don't like it. Felt really empty and we didn't even see Yakyakistan's interior. Not relevant unless you take Pinkie Pie's basement and Yaks but they didn't appear anymore. Amending Fences: I like it a lot! From more background ponies to Twilight getting back to Canterlot, Moondancer, everything! A bit relevant for Moondancer and Twilight's friendship with her old friends. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?: I like it a lot too! The humor, Luna episode, Scootaloo flies, Flutterbat, Power Ponies, Rainbow Power and Nightmare Moon, a great birthday gift to me! But not really that relevant. Canterlot Boutique: I like it, and the song is cool, but the timing made it feel rushed out. And I didn't like Sassy Saddles that much. Relevant for Sassy and the boutique itself. Rarity Investigates!: Predictable but funny. I say it is average, more to the "I don't like it". Not relevant. Made in Manehattan: I gotta share my thoughts this time: It. Is. Boring! I almost yawned through it and the time to teach the lesson was short so it didn't feel "simple is good" was the actual lesson. Not relevant even though it's a Map episode. Brotherhooves Social: No, I don't like it either. For the same reason, boring. I don't like the song at all. And the only relevance is Big Mac's relationship with Apple Bloom. Crusaders of the Lost Mark: Ah, I love this one. DT's redemption, lots of awesome songs, and CMC marks! Probably my favorite of the season. The One Where Pinkie Knows: Like I said, empty. Would be good if "Cadance and Shining are having a baby" wasn't the only thing shown here. It is relevant but I want to see the baby in early Season 6. Scare Master: I like it but at the same time I don't like it. I really like the Nightmare Night theme but felt weak seeing how Fluttershy kept the same thoght she had in the beginning of the episode. Overall, a balanced season. Good episodes, great episodes and episodes I wouldn't watch again.